


Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect

by RonaldIris



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, KH3 spoilers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: Kairi and Riku know that Sora is out there and now it's their time to bring back their best friend. Together they will travel across various worlds in their search for Sora and meet many old and new faces along the way.My own version of the next Kingdom Hearts game, spoilers for KH3 included as well as original characters. More tags to be added later.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, I have been out of the fanfiction game for a while but I decided to come back after finishing KH3. I have played all the games up to KHUX so I do apologize for anyone looking for content like that, this is sort of my own interpretation of how I want the next Kingdom Hearts game to go and I guarantee that it's not going to be canon compliant, like I don't think I plan on having Xigbar or any of the masked characters show up or anything. Mostly this stemmed from an idea of just wanting Riku and Kairi to go on a journey together and redeem the way that Kairi was treated a little KH3. My own original trio of characters are going to be here and play a prominent role later so I apologize ahead of time for anyone not interested in that. This prologue is just to set them up for later and I hope that you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

    There was the clash of steel against steel and it was the only sound in the air besides that of the shouts, the screams. You didn't know up from down anymore and you had to stop, leaning back against one of the many rock formations that dotted this wasteland. You felt the hot sting of tears in your eyes, running down your face as you stared out at the field, covered in broken and forgotten keyblades, the wielders long gone. They would stay there, no one would pick them back up again.

  
    You couldn't find them. They were out there somewhere and you couldn't find them. It was impossible with all of this fighting. How had it come to this? It was hard to see with the sky dark, the only light that showed on this desolate battlefield coming from the sky, the light of Kingdom Hearts. Staring up at it filled you with both relief and horror.  
You looked down quickly as a body hit the ground in front of you, the one that had fallen looking up and staring at you. The look on his face. He was only a boy. His keyblade glinted, only inches from him, but before he could reach for it, another warrior had arrived and brought their own keyblade down into the boy's back. Just like that, he was gone, his heart shooting into the air to join all the others, his keyblade left in the ground where it had fallen.

  
    The warrior looked at him next, face blank, uncaring of the heart they had taken, the hearts they had taken before. They were coming for your heart next. The tears came harder and you gripped the handle of your keyblade tighter, but it was useless. You were so tired, there was no point in fighting anymore. Your eyes closed as the keyblade was raised above you.

  
    There was the sound of steel against steel.

  
    You opened your eyes and stared up, and there he was. You jolted up and tried to say something but your words caught in your throat on a sob. He was there, he was there and he was safe. He had blocked the blow from the warrior and pressed back against them. He managed to knock them off balance and then he slashed his keyblade, and the warrior was gone, their keyblade clattering to the ground right next to that boy's.

  
    He stood for a moment, breathing hard, and then he looked to you, his bright blue eyes filled with concern. He seemed to look over you before he smiled softly and stood up straight, the light of Kingdom Hearts behind him. He smiled and reached out to take your hand. Your legs were weak, you were sure that you wouldn't be able to stand properly but you reached none the less. You needed to be near him again.

  
    You reached for his hand. There was no time to shout out a warning as you saw the next warrior come up behind him. The strike was quick. He had no chance to defend himself. You reached for his hand, and then his hand was gone. He was gone. His keyblade fell to the ground, his heart shooting off into the sky. You couldn't stop the scream that came from you.

  
    " _Zeph!_ "


	2. Beginning

   The world that Merlin had brought them to train in was beautiful. It always was and Kairi had no complaints about it. The sky was always a beautiful shade of orange and red and it seemed to always be sunset. She knew that Lea liked it as well. Or, Axel now, she supposed. He still wanted to be called Axel and it seemed like everyone else was alright with it too, especially Roxas and Xion. They were just used to the name.

  
   At the moment Axel wasn't here, but that was fine. He was spending time with Roxas, Xion, and Isa. He needed some time with them after everything that happened, and she needed to be here, working on trying to perfect her keyblade technique. After everything that happened at the labyrinth, she wanted to make sure that she was never helpless again.

  
   She had been at this training for what must have been hours. She never knew since time passed differently here, but she could feel the ache that usually came after hours of intense training. She was panting pretty heavily, sweat creating a thing sheen on her skin. She raised a hand up and wiped the sweat from her forehead so it wouldn't land in her eyes. She was at least glad that she got this haircut, it was much better for training purposes.

  
   "Hey." The voice came from the side and she didn't have to look to know who it was. She glanced over anyway and smiled as Riku started walking towards her. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and the smile on his face looking a little forced.

  
   "Hey." Kairi let her keyblade go, sending it away for now as Riku came to stand beside her. She was quiet a moment and knew what the answer would be, but she had to know anyway.

  
   "Any news on Sora?" It had been a while now since she was able to come back, since Sora vanished. She didn't know exactly how long now but it had been a couple of weeks. The look on Riku's face already told her that there was nothing else. He shook his head with a sigh.

  
   "No." He could see the look on Kairi's face as it fell a bit and he put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it a little. "But, we're not going to stop looking. He's out there somewhere and he's just waiting for us to come and find him."

  
   Kairi looked down a moment when he confirmed that there was nothing and sighed as well. She stayed that way for a moment before looking back up to Riku and smiling softly, making no indication that she was sad about this. She couldn't be, because she knew what Riku knew. They were going to find Sora.

  
   "I know. We're going to finally be the ones to bring him home this time. We get to be his light instead of the other way around." She still felt bad about everyhting that had happened. She knew she had to be Sora's light in the dark and she had helped him return back that once, but it had only been the once. She wished she could have done more. She wished she had been stronger.

  
   Kairi must have had a weird look come over her face because in a moment Riku nudged her shoulder a bit to get her attention. She blinked a moment and looked up to him and he looked a little better now, smiling a little.

  
   "You've grown a lot, Kairi. Why don't we test out how much you've actually improved?" He had a little bit of a smirk and she knew it was exactly the look that he would give to Sora right before they ended up havin a competition. It usually ended up with Sora on the ground lamenting his loss and Riku the victor, and she knew she had no chance against him, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She gave him a bit smile and summoned her keyblade again.

  
   "You're on!"

  
\--------

  
   Yen Sid was sitting behind his desk as he was always doing. Riku knew the only time he'd ever seen Yen Sid actually move was at the Keyblade Graveyard. Mickey said that he would go out sometimes when he was Yen Sid's apprentice, but Riku wasn't sure if he believed that. He gave a small glance to the side at Donald and Goofy as they spoke with Yen Sid. At the moment they were trying to figure out what exactly to do about Sora. He had been gone for almost two months now and they needed to find him. Riku was getting more and more worried by the day.

  
   "Well, Master Yen Sid, we've gone and looked at all the worlds we've been to before but there's no sign of Sora anywhere. Maybe we ought to go and look at some new worlds." Goofy had been surprisingly coherent when it came to the plans and Riku was increasingly impressed by his ideas. And he was right. They had been to all the worlds that Sora had ever been to multiple times but they couldn't find anything. Maybe looking elsewhere would be a good thing to do. It seemed that Yen Sid agreed. He usually did when he closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

  
   "Perhaps you are right. Donald, Goofy, Riku. Take your ship and traverse new worlds. Riku, perhaps we would be able to cover more ground if the others were to join us as well. Talk to them and bring them here. They will be assigned to other worlds that we find. You three may go now." Riku nodded to that and Goofy and Donald both gave a little bow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gummiphone, bringing up the contacts to see if he could track the others down. He paused a moment as he scrolled through them, seeing Kairi's name. He was quiet a moment before he looked up.

  
   "Master Yen Sid." He swallowed a little as Yen Sid turned his gaze onto him. He was intimidating but Riku pressed on anyway. "I know that Kairi isn't a keyblade master yet, but I wanted to bring her with. If anyone can get Sora to come out, it's Kairi."

  
   Yen Sid sat there for a moment before he brought his hand up to stroke his beard. He seemed to be lost in thought for a long time, enough for Riku to want to shift, but he was able to keep himself still. After a bit Yen Sid finally stopped and then looked at him again.

  
   "Kairi has grown significanly as a warrior and has proven herself capable. However, at the labyrinth she wasn't able to protect herself from Xehanort's attack. She will not be a master for a while yet but she has made leaps and bounds in her progress. She will join you three on your mission for Sora."

  
   Riku felt a bit of relief go through him and he relaxed a little, not realizing he had gone so tense. He nodded and then turned his attention to Donald and Goofy. Donald already looked impatient but he thought that might have just been how Donald was.

  
   "Alright, I'll get Kairi. You two get the ship ready." They both nodded to Riku before heading out. Riku brought up his phone again, sending a call towards Aqua first to let her know that Yen Sid wanted to see her and the others before he called Isa and did the same for him. He considered calling Kairi but he decided that this was going to be something to do in person.

  
\--------

  
   Kairi was finally taking a break. She had left Merlin's world to go back home for a little while and she found herself in the usual spot, sitting on the paopu tree that had grown sideways. Destiny Islands was always a comfort for her and after a long time of training she needed the little break, and what better place than here. She sat, staring into the distance over the water. The slight breeze felt good in the heat of the island and it carried with it the scent of sea water.

  
   She sighed softly and looked down to her hand resting on the trunk. She looked up and for a moment the sun caught her eye on the water, and for only a moment she thought she saw something. She gasped a bit as she thought for a moment she saw the outline of Sora, but soon enough her sight cleared and the spot beside her was empty. She swallowed a bit and felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

  
   "Sora.." She sniffed softly and reached up to rub at her eyes. She sighed softly as she pushed the tears away. It was fine, they were going to find Sora and they would all be together again. She knew she would be the one to find him. They had shared the paopu fruit and it would make sure that their destinies were intertwined.

  
   "Busy?" Kairi jumped a moment at the sound of the voice and looked over to see Riku standing on the bridge that connected this island to the other. She sniffed again and smiled, trying to give a little bit of a laugh, but it sounded hollow.

  
   "No, sorry. What's going on?" She slid off of the trunk and walked over to stand in front of Riku. He looked a little better today so that was good and he didn't look sad, but determined. He must have been going out again to search the worlds. He smiled a little and put a hand on his hip.

  
   "How do you feel about taking a trip?" Kairi blinked a moment to that before tilting her head a little.

  
   "A trip? I mean I'm always up for a little trip, but to where?" She didn't know where they could possibly go except to see the others and they all agreed to talk on the gummiphone before any gatherings happened. It helped to control the chaos a little bit.

  
   "To find Sora." Riku could barely contain his smile and Kairi was immediately filled with a rush of excitement, the look on her face immediately lighting up from how it was before.

  
   "You mean I get to come with you?"

  
   "Master Yen Sid said you could come, so, if you're re-"

  
   "I'm ready!" Kairi interrupted him with a near shout of excitement and Riku couldn't help but laugh a little at the display. Before he could do much of anything else Kairi had suddenly thrown herself onto him, her arms coming around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He froze for a moment before he awkwardly put a hand on her lower back as a sort of half hug.

  
   "We can leave as soon as possible. Donald and Goofy are at the ship already." Kairi pulled back from the hug but her hands were still on Riku's shoulders as she smiled brightly.

  
   "Then let's go! Sora's waiting for us." Riku could only agree to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I wouldn't mind people leaving suggestions of worlds that they might want to see in here. I want to try to explore some worlds and possible story lines from worlds that haven't shown up yet in the Kingdom Hearts series. I have a couple ideas of some places but I'd like to hear from you all first! Comments and kudos are always welcome as always!


End file.
